


The Shirt

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: "Cosima walking into Felix's flat and catching Sarah sleeping with some article of clothing of hers. Either wearing it or snuggling it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

Cosima had tried to get home early, she really had. But the library was pretty much the only place she could get work done and she had lost track of time. She jogged nearly the whole way to Felix’s apartment, where she and Sarah were spending most of their time lately, apologies ready on her tongue for breaking the promise she had made to her clone. 

Most of the lights in the flat were already off as she carefully pulled the door open, the only exception being the one in the kitchen. Sarah’s excuse was she had trouble moving around Felix’s canvases in the dark but Cosima knew it actually because of the very real fear that someone could be lurking in the shadows. 

She stepped out of her shoes and dropped her bag on the table before tiptoeing toward the bed. It had once been Felix’s and had been off limits but he had recently decided to stay somewhere else, to allow the two clones to get more work done. At least, that’s what he said. Cosima had suspicions about his motive but would never voice them. 

On the bed at the top of the raised platform that made up the bedroom, Sarah was on Cosima’s side of the bed, curled tightly around a pillow. She silently made her way up the steps, shedding clothing as she moved, and joined her sleeping counterpart. As the bed dipped, Sarah rolled over and reached out with one hand. “Cos?”

“Yep, I’m here.” Cosima took her clone’s hand and deftly slipped her other arm under Sarah’s head. As they settled together, Cosima noticed that Sarah was wearing a shirt that she had rejected earlier, just before her trip to the library. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth at the thought of Sarah pulling the shirt on just to feel close to her. “I’m sorry it took so long. Is that shirt comfortable?” She couldn’t help but teasing the sleeping woman.

“Missed you,” Sarah mumbled. She moved her free hand up to toy with Cosima’s hair, sleepily twirling the dreads between her fingers. 

Cosima pulled her closer and nuzzled Sarah’s hand with her cheek. “I’m here now, yeah? Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Sarah nodded and continued playing with her clone’s hair for a minute. She eventually moved her hand to rest on Cosima’s chest, just below her collarbone, and quickly fell asleep again. Cosima kept her hold on the sleeping woman and began relaxing so she could also rest. In the morning, she would tease Sarah about the shirt but she was all too aware that if she had thought of it sooner, she absolutely would have worn one of Sarah’s shirts to the library.


End file.
